Fallen
by Pansychic27213
Summary: [Warnings for mentions of death and torture] Ciel is a young angel who has been taken from Heaven by dark magic. His parents are murdered, and the evil humans move in to attack! Thankfully, it seems a demon has taken an interest in the tiny boy an dis willing to help, for a price... Young!Angel!Ciel and Fatherly!Vampiric!Sebastian...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've wanted to imagine Ciel with wings for a while now so this came out... It's AU. I won't include most of the other characters from the show. This was mostly me experimenting with Ciel and Sebastian's characters and angel!Ciel. Also, young!Ciel... I wanted a little five year old and a little angel and fatherly!Sebastian... so this... this is what my mind barfed up...**

**Warnings for mentions of torture and death...**

**Fallen**

At first, he'd been somewhat pleased by the frightened, pained, and fairly hopeless cries that would've made a human's skin crawl. Whatever those silly humans had gotten themselves into now, it sure sounded interesting. And he would have been content to leave it at that if that smell hadn't reached his nose. The fragrance was sweet, with some kind of floral hint to it. The more he examined the scent, the more he recognized the almost sugary smell of purity and untainted innocence.

Of course, if his ears were anything to be trusted, that innocence was rapidly being stolen away.

Such a shame. He could almost taste the soul...

Except, there _wasn't_ one.

The being muttered a curse under his breath and darted towards the source of the noise. Those humans...! Not just silly, not stupid! They were utterly foolish!

The double doors slammed against the walls on either side of the doorframe as he made his entrance. His high heeled books clicked on the tiled floors, his aura drifting and billowing around him like a cape. The dim light provided by candles flickered as he walked past.

But those candles obviously weren't the only light source in the room.

A blinding light beamed brilliantly from the farthest corner of the room. Several humans in robes were gathered around the source of the light, chattering excitedly and prodding it with tools. One man was curious enough to try and touch the thing with his bare hands.

He instantly scrambled backwards, howling in pain.

Some others, clearly much smarter than their predecessor, pulled on gloves before attempting to make contact with the glowing object. There were similar results; the gloves barely hindered the holy burns.

The dark being had seen, heard, and smelt enough when another shriek came from the corner. It was a much smaller voice than that of the men, and it seemed to be rapidly loosing strength. The bright eyed monster hurriedly pushed the man aside and knelt before the admittedly small source of light.

"Now, now. There's no need for that. I'll take care of this. Can you close your eyes for me?" He asked in a deep, smooth voice. A panicked cry was his response. Droplets of water and blood fell to the floor. "Shh, shh! I know, I know. They've been so mean to you-"

"Who is this man?!" Someone demanded behind him. Similar shouts arose, but he paid them no mind.

"I will help you, little one. Close your eyes." The light dimmed slightly, and he took that as an affirmative.

With that, he stood and turned to the crowd of people. Some of them were shouting some nonsense about granting them glory, or making them immortal. Tsk, fools. Someone was begging for mercy. Only slightly better. One person was half way out the door.

"Now that just won't do." He was across the room in an instant, and the 'runner' dropped to the ground, dead on impact. "You miserable humans should know better than to go messing around in what's far beyond your control." A small smirk flitted over his lips. He hadn't had fun like this in awhile.

Oh look. That one man just wet himself.

Pathetic, really.

He started forward with deadly speed and accuracy, sometimes tearing off limbs, sometimes lobing off heads, maybe ripping out a tongue or two. The shadow carried on this way. His darkness was so great, it almost drowned out the flickering light in the corner. It continued on this way until all of the humans were eternally silenced.

He licked the last of their cheap souls off his lips and fingertips, utterly disgusted by their taste but satisfied. At last, he turned to the rapidly dimming light.

"You can open your eyes now. Are you alright?" He once again knelt before the smaller being. Finally, the source of light was dark enough that one could see what had been hidden underneath.

A small, trembling child emerged, dressed in a silky white toga. He couldn't have been older than six; his limbs were thin and pale, and he appeared extraordinarily short. Small, bloodied wings sprouted from his back. His hair was a bluish gray color, and his left eye was a sparkling sapphire blue. Sadly, it appeared as though his right eye had been damaged by the humans.

"You didn't tell me to cover my ears. Their screaming was unpleasant," he complained quietly, though his voice quivered and he gave shuddering breaths. He was obviously having trouble breathing.

"Sorry for making such a mistake, little angel," he apologized. He obviously wasn't sincere. "What are you doing here?"

"T-they dragged us d-down here," the child suddenly became much more afraid, his shimmering glow instantly increasing.

"Hey, shh. Shh. You're safe now. Do you know how they dragged you down?" The boy silently shifted to the side. Where he had previously sat, several ancient looking runes were revealed.

"Tsk. Fools," the shadow growled. "Humans shouldn't meddle outside of their capabilities." He turned back to the gasping child. "How old are you?"

"F-five," the blue eyed boy managed. A small hand came up to his chest.

"Oh, you poor thing. You're practically a baby." He wanted to laugh at the miserable thing. Angels aged significantly slower than most other immortal beings, and they weren't even considered a teenager until they reached fifty. "Hey. What's wrong with your wings?" He extended a clawed hand.

"D-demon," the boy muttered warily. The elder being carefully ran his hands over the clipped and burnt feathers.

"You use your protection wards against the humans, but not against me? How strange. Have I gained your trust, little one?" He was genuinely surprised. Angels were usually equipped with the ability to burn any unwanted touches until they reached the age of ten. This little boy could have easily scalded him, or even sent him back to Hell.

"I-I...!" The boy gasped. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he suddenly slumped sideways.

"!" The demon hurriedly reached out and caught the boy. He sat there for a moment and thoughtfully watched the child's pained rasps and shuddering chest. Making up his mind, he gently gripped the boy's shoulders and knees. The two carefully rose from the ground. Not entirely surprisingly, the boy whimpered weakly when his wings were shifted. His hands twitched up to grab the demon's clothes.

"You're quite strange, little angel."

And with that, the demon brought the child out of the dark room.

-{[(•)]}-

**A/N: I need some ideas for what to do with little angel!Ciel. I have the next two chapters written, but any suggestions would be a great help...**


	2. Chapter 2

[CHAPTER 2]

The demon cautiously entered the room when he heard the whimpers and cries coming from the other part of the abandoned house he had sought shelter in. After having left the chamber of the curious and foolish humans, he brought the tiny child away from that place and found refuge in a crumbling manor in the countryside. He had busied himself with studying about children in what was left of a library and cleaning up the rest of the mansion.

"S-stop!" The child begged restlessly in his sleep. He tossed and turned weakly before letting out a sob.

"Shhh, shhh. Little one, you are safe now..." The man soothed and guided the boy back to the land of the conscious.

"M-Muh-Mama! P-Papa!" The little angel cried into his hands. The demon just rubbed gentle circles into his back. "T-they're gone..."

"Your parents?"

"Y-yes." The boy sniffled softly and wrapped his arms around himself. He coughed before continuing. "A-all of us w-were dragged down from H-Heaven... A-and the hum-muh-mans killed t-them..."

"What were they doing to you?" The demon probed. More tears leaked from the five year old's eyes.

"T-they wanted my w-wings."

The duo sat in weary silence for a few moments before the demon brought himself to speak.

"Speaking of your wings, I tried to give them the attention they needed, but I'm sorry to say I wasn't entirely certain on what to do." The boy glanced backwards to find his wings wrapped tightly in bandages.

"I-I think they should h-heal themselves," he murmured, also unsure. The elder of the two suddenly blinked.

"I'm sorry. I've been incredibly rude. What is your name?" He asked.

"I-I'm Ciel," the boy introduced. "And what's your name, d-demon?"

"I am not currently in ownership of a name. You may give me one, but I cannot assure you that I will accept it," the demon suggested. "For with every name comes a face, and I may not like the face you attempt to give to me."

"I-I know how demons work," the boy snapped quietly, trying to sound mature. He sat up straighter, wings bristling.

The two sat in another bought of silence as the tiny boy thought over all of the names in his head. He couldn't pick a 'holy' name like Jonah or Daniel. That would be terribly ironic, not to mention it might hurt the demon. What other human names had he heard?

"May I call you Sebastian?" He questioned extending his hand. The shadow stared at it for a moment, pondering. Gingerly, he grabbed the boy's hand and began to match his appearance to the name he was given.

It was a nice gift, indeed.

Now, the demon bore long ebony locks of hair and glittering eyes like rubies. His fair skin was light, and he was tall and slender. But he was still strong. Even clothing formed on his body- a nice suit and a pair of white gloves.

"Thank you, Ciel."

The child blushed shyly and averted his gaze. "Y-you're welcome, I guess."

There was another long silence, though this one was much more comfortable.

"You have seen that I am a demon. Can you tell anything else about me?" Sebastian questioned. He was curious. This boy seemed very intelligent for his age, though maybe a bit too trusting.

"Y-you're a vampiric demon. I can tell by your fangs," Ciel admitted. "A-and your animal is a crow. That's why you have raven wings."

"Hmmm. Yes, that's right. I suppose, then, that you can understand why I rescued you?" Sebastian wondered slyly.

"My blood," the tiny angel scoffed. "I understand the qualities of angel blood."

"Yes, I assumed you might," the demon smirked. "May I?"

"I can't die of blood loss, and I have no use for it. Go ahead." He tilted his head to the side. He frowned when the demon made no moves to suck his blood and only laughed. "What?"

"I guess you wouldn't understand the intimacy of drinking from the neck. May I drink...from your wrist?" He reiterated. Ciel rolled his big blue eye and held out his arm. "This may pinch a little, and you might feel cold."

"A-alright."

Sebastian brought the delicate wrist to his mouth and carefully placed his fangs to the main artery. Not a single drop of blood was wasted, and soon the vampiric demon pulled away. He gently kissed the wound; it healed in an instant.

"Thank you very much, little one. Your blood was very sweet." He watched curiously as Ciel shivered and swayed. "Oops, I might have overdone it..."

"M-might?"

"Ah, well. I guess it can't be helped. Thank you though. Have a nice life." And with that, the once again nameless demon got up to leave.

"N-no, hold on!" The angel protested. The elder chuckled wickedly.

"Why should I? I've gotten my payment. And you're certainly not strong enough to stop me; you couldn't even defend yourself against a couple of mere mortals. In fact, in this state, I could drink you dry." The red eyed being was instantly upon the boy, pinning him to the bed with a smirk. But the only thing the child trembled from was the cold.

"B-but you won't. I want to make a deal with y-you," Ciel stated. "You c-can have more b-blood later."

"Hmm? And what is this deal you want to make?" The man questioned letting his head lower so his ear was next to the child's mouth. His voice was so weak, it was incredibly difficult to hear.

"Take care of me. U-until I can take care of m-myself. F-for every month you do this, you can drink m-my blood," the boy negotiated.

"Every two weeks," Sebastian bargained. Ciel just shook his head.

"Every m-month. T-two weeks is too soon, a-and you'll never be free of the deal."

It was probably true. Drinking enough blood to satisfy him that often would practically drink the poor child dry, and he would never be able to take care of himself in the state.

"And the conditions of this deal?" The demon questioned.

"P-protect me, and stay by m-my side until the e-end."

Ciel gasped for a second.

"N-never lie to m-me."

His eyes began to flutter shut.

"A-and help me any way you can..."

Sebastian stared down at the once again unconscious child. It seemed he had some work to do...

**A/N: And they've made a deal! I need suggestions for how Sebastian is going to train Ciel and take care of him... I have the chapter after this, and that's it...**


	3. Chapter 3

[CHAPTER 3]

It was well past midnight when the little angel plodded tiredly down the stairs. It was a beautiful mansion; every room was neat and clean, and it was nicely decorated. Moonlight shone prettily through the large glass windows on one side of the hallway. That was the only source of light as there were no candles presently lit.

"What are you doing up? Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked, appearing by his side in an instant. The five year old flinched discretely, but he kept a straight face.

"Angels do not hunger as you demons do. We have no use for food, nor do we get much satisfaction from it," Ciel answered.

"Then why are you up and about? Are you not still weakened from the loss of blood?" The demon questioned further.

"I-I'm...bored."

"Oh."

The duo kept walking for a long moment. Eventually, Sebastian spoke what was on his mind. "I've thought about it for a long while, and I've come to the conclusion that the only place I can take care of and teach you is here on earth." Ciel gave him a nervous look. "You cannot go to Hell with me, and I do believe that neither of us will be let into Heaven."

"I would not have wished to return there anyway. Earth is fine with me. Will we stay here? It's a nice mansion," the blue eyed boy commented.

"Yes, I repaired it earlier for our purposes. I even tidied up the garden..."

Ciel gazed longingly out the window, pausing in his walk for a moment.

"M-may we go outside?" He requested quietly.

"I do not think it wise. By offering up your blood, you've practically put a target on your chest for every demon in the area," Sebastian explained smoothly, almost sounding pleased that he was crumbling the angel's happiness. "It will be safest for you to remain inside."

The small boy smirked coyly. "Is that not what you are here for? To protect me? Besides, you wouldn't want to keep someone my age inside for too long; I might get hyper. And I'll eventually need to practice flying again. I think I'll be fine." And with that, the angel bravely strutted to the door.

Sebastian stood for a moment watching him. He growled under his breath before following.

The moon was even brighter in the garden, and both demon and angel found it very peaceful. Ciel quietly walked alongside the white roses, running his fingertips along their petals. Sebastian watched quietly from afar. The bright eyed child brushed some hair out of his face and smiled gently as he played with a group of moths.

He was the picture of innocence.

Knowing the young angel was fine and could call for help if need be, Sebastian decided to busy himself in the kitchen. So angels took no satisfaction from human food, hmm? He could probably change the boy's mind...

Ciel wandered aimlessly through the various flowers and shrubbery until he came across what appeared to be a hedge maze. He gazed at it curiously and decided to come back to it on another day. For now, he would enjoy the small statue garden nearby.

Soon, Sebastian returned and called for the little angel, who quickly hurried to his voice. The boy's eyes were once again beginning to droop, so the demon gently picked him up and brought him to the dining room where several plates of human food were set upon the table. Ciel's eyes widened at the display, and he turned to Sebastian curiously.

"What are these for?" His head tilted innocently to the side.

"I made these for you, Ciel. I thought you might take pleasure in them, and it gave me something to do while you played."

"I wasn't playing!" Indignantly, Ciel grabbed a fork and shoved a dainty bite of food in his mouth. "What... what is this? It's... terrible!" The boy paled significantly and grew shaky.

"It's chicken-"

"You thought it wise to give animal flesh to an angel?!" Ciel quickly darted out of the room.

Sebastian blinked owlishly before frowning. "I guess I hadn't quite considered that... Most human meals require some type of meat... I should make sure he isn't drowning in his own vomit." The demon followed Ciel's smell to the nearest restroom.

The poor angel was a quivering mess beside the garbage can, even his wings shivering in disgust and illness. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and drops of bile dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, dear. I apologize. I hadn't thought of an angel's tastes when preparing the dishes..." Sebastian knelt beside the boy and used a handkerchief to wipe his face. Tears fell to the floor between them. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I can't help it!" Ciel protested weakly. He shakily wiped his eyes, though he continued to cry. "I can't believe I ate that..." He shoulders trembled with the thought of what he had done. "That poor bird..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Angels could be so delicate over the simplest of things. "Yes, well, I think it's bedtime for you." He scooped the boy up once more and instantly deposited him in his bed. "Goodnight then."

He missed the way Ciel frowned sadly at him as he left.

-{[(•)]}-

**A/N: Ciel is starting to see Sebastian as his new friend. I'm not good with fight scenes or training montages... How is Sebastian going to teach Ciel to defend himself?! Help me... *sobs***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: BTW, I'm BACK! I know I was only gone for like a week, but that is a pr-ritty long time when you have my life! I'm still researching self defense, so that will have to wait until next chapter. I'd like to thank the reviewer who suggested training with guns. I figured out how to solve that pesky little "they don't actually have any money" problem!**

-{[(•)]}-

[CHAPTER 4]

The next morning was awkward for Sebastian and Ciel. Not only was one of them an angel and the other a demon, Sebastian had no idea of how to care for children, and they knew little to nothing about each other.

"Wake up," Sebastian ordered firmly and opened the curtains.

"Noooo~!" Ciel whined back. "I'm so tired~!"

"Then maybe a certain little angel should not have been wandering around after midnight," the demon have a polite (but chilling) smile. "Besides, how is the little angel supposed to learn to take care of himself if he never gets out of bed?"

"Maybe the little angel will just never learn because he is too tired."

"Why is the little angel talking in the third person?"

"Why is the mean demon addressing the little angel like a baby?"

The room was silent for a long moment.

"I don't understand this. I'm going to go read about children in the study," Sebastian sighed and left the room with his head hanging.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably, feeling dirty and gross. He quietly moved to the bathroom and gulped when presented with the challenge of washing himself. Nervous, he opened his mouth to call for his new companion, but he stopped short. Asking Sebastian for help would be like admitting he was wrong. About something...

Somehow!

Somehow, asking Sebastian for help would damage his pride!

Taking up these thoughts, Ciel nodded stiffly and set about filling the tub with water. Preparing for his bath, he found a towel and some soaps. Then he carefully removed his toga and set it to the side.

Once the tub was filled, the tiny angel jumped in. He instantly shrieked and jumped backwards.

Tiny droplets of water fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself, his teeth chattering and his wings quivering.

"T-too cold," he murmured and drained the tub. Turning the facet on again, he got ready to take his bath.

Again, he jumped into the water. He whimpered and got out again. His flesh was slightly pink from the heat.

"Ow... T-too hot." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. He slapped himself lightly and felt his wings bristle. "I can do this! It's just water!" He emptied the tub again, and tried for a third time to get a better temperature, but that was without success.

It was around his sixth attempt that Sebastian intervened.

"The poor little angel. He can't even bathe himself." Without further comment, the demon moved forward and let the tub drain again. Ciel stood awkwardly off to the side, blushing and fidgeting. The red eyed man filled the tub again and gently lifted the boy. After setting him inside the tub, he proceeded to wash the boy down with the soap and carefully scrub his hair.

"Done," Sebastian announced and pulled the plug once more. He grabbed the towel, lifted Ciel out, and lightly dried him off. "Have you never bathed yourself? I didn't know the angels were ones to bathe each other."

"I've never bathed myself," the five year old admitted. "Heaven isn't exactly dirty, so there was never a need..."

"I see. Well, I can't say I know what that's like. Where I'm from, we took baths several times a day just to feel even remotely clean..." The demon shrugged. "Do you need help getting dressed as well?"

"N-no!"

The demon raised his eyebrow.

"W-well, maybe!"

"There's no need to be shy. We're both male."

_"That is _not_ the reason!"_

Sebastian sighed and produced a set of English children's clothing. He carefully dressed Ciel, neatly tying the bow around his neck and buckling his shoes.

"Where did you get these?" The angel asked and shifted to look at the wings poking out of his clothing. They were still wrapped in bandages; he thought they would've healed faster...

"I... made them," the demon coughed lightly with too-wide eyes. As much as he'd love tainting an angel with the sin of thievery, it was probably best to hold off on the temper tantrums for now...

"Thank you!" The blue eyed boy grinned before his smile faded into a faint scowl. "When are you going to start teaching me how to take care of myself?"

"Well, since you're so eager, we can begin now." Sebastian rolled his eyes and picked the boy up. With his increased speed, he brought them to the ballroom, where he had placed all kinds of gathered equipment.

"And where did you get these?" Ciel questioned innocently.

"I... found them."

_This is going to be a long day..._

**A/N: Awwwww. Aren't they just the cutest? Still trying to compare Heaven and Hell...**

**Anyway! Question of the day! How many of you... LIKE DOCTOR WHO?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I tried to make this one extra long...**

[CHAPTER 5]

"You're wings have strong bones**, **but their only protection is those fluffy feathers," Sebastian began. "You would do well to keep them protected at all times. The best way to do that is lesson number one; always know where everything is. You need to know everything when you go anywhere. Anything could be useful, because who knows when you might need to fight or to flee. You're useless if you can only identify one exit." The demon stepped forward and covered the angel's eyes. "How many doors are there in this room?"

Ciel gasped. "How am I supposed to know?" He demanded indignantly. "You didn't tell me to look for anything when we first came in."

"Exactly. You should do it on your own, without my needing to instruct you. Otherwise, how will you survive when I'm gone? I'll say it again, how many doors are in this room?" The red eyed man questioned. The five year old thought for a long moment.

There was obviously the double doors they first entered through. There were at least one set of double doors on either side of the room, and he had seen another door across from the main entrance.

"Seven," he confidently declared. Sebastian did not remove his hand.

"Good, but not correct. How many windows?"

"What?!"

"I asked you how many windows are in this room. You're a very intelligent boy, Ciel, I'm surprised you can't understand what I'm ask-"

"That is not what I meant, and you know it!" The five year stomped one foot on the patterned ballroom floor. "How can I even... There are three on either side of the far door, so that's six!"

"Excellent. Light fixtures."

"Four on either side of the doors... Four, eight, twelve, fift- no, sixteen, twenty, twenty-four, twenty-eight, thirty... thirty-two! Thirty two light fixtures on the walls... And two chandeliers? Thirty-four!" The angel exclaimed.

"Perfect. Tables?"

"None."

"Chairs?"

"Umm... Twelve?"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't mock me, I said twelve!"

"Well, done," Sebastian offered a smile and removed his hand. Ciel scowled and stomped his foot.

"There are only eight doors, and the eight is just connected to the seventh! My answer could have been right!"

"But it wasn't. Now, I'm going to start teaching you how to apply those observational skills," the demon waved around the room. "How many different ways can you leave the room?"

"Eight doors and six windows makes fourteen. And if I was feeling crude I could break through a wall. I guess that makes fifteen?" Ciel replied. He shook his head. "There have to be more than that, though, right?"

"No, your answer was fine. Close your eyes." The angel huffed and did as he was told. Sebastian darted around the room for a moment. "Now look around. I just set up dummies, and we're going to pretend they are people that are stronger than you and want to hurt you. How many of them are there?"

Ciel eyed the manikins warily. He shuffled his feet, and the feathers on his wings quivered with anticipation. Blue eyes spared the demon a glance. The five year old even cautiously looked over his shoulder.

"T-there are five," he eventually answered.

"And how many ways out of the room are there now?" Sebastian asked, silently noting how nervous Ciel looked when posed with any sort of threat.

"Those two would catch me before I could get to those side exits, the one behind me would stop me before I could run out the main entrance, the one in the far left corner blocks those windows, and the one in front of me is supposed to deter me from running towards the other doors. I'm not strong enough to break through the wall. My best hope is through the windows in the far right corner or the door behind me, so I guess that leaves five exits? If I could fly I suppose I could just fly to either set of double doors behind those two, which makes nine. There are nine ways out of the room now," the child pondered and concluded.

Sebastian clapped; an odd feeling of pride stirred up inside of him. Ciel certainly was bright, if a bit too bratty.

"Great job," the demon congratulated. "We're going to do that again, but I want you to figure out the answer faster. You were too slow, and in that time you would have been captured."

"But that took less than a few minutes!"

"How slow do you think these people would be? I also want you to consider which exit will allow you to get away with the least amount of damage."

"Alright."

-{[(•)]}-

"Oof!" Ciel exclaimed in surprise and fell on his backside. He rubbed his head and looked up at the figurine in front of him. After learning how to find the best escape routes (because it was always better to flee and have damaged pride than to fight and die), Sebastian had the five year old practice the actual act of escape. The demon moved the manikins like real people, and Ciel had to safely make it back to the hallway or the garden without being touched.

It was harder than it looked.

Apparently, this time Sebastian had posted a dummy right outside the main double doors. Ciel hadn't seen it in time and had run right into it.

The angel frowned and gently ran his fingers over the sore spot where he hit his head on the ground. He could hear Sebastian approaching, but he didn't want to seem like a baby for getting upset over bumping his head, so he quickly stood.

The red eyed man had of course seen the boy knock his head on the ground, and he carefully felt the injured spot for himself. It was sure to bruise (the boy really had such delicate skin), but there didn't seem to be much damage. He was going to suggest another scenario but Ciel was swaying on his feet.

"We will take a break for now. We could try human food again?" Sebastian tried not to sound too hopeful. Ever since he had a master who made him learn how to cook, he adored the skill and took every opportunity to utilize it. His specialty was cakes, which he was sure the little angel would enjoy.

"Are you going to try to make me eat animal flesh again?" Ciel countered. He remembered perfectly well what had happened the night before, and he did not wish to repeat the experience.

The demon only laughed. He turned and began to walk towards the kitchen, his little angel following behind him. Something about their relationship felt lighter after the training, like they had come to some sort of understanding. The sensation probably wouldn't last; why not enjoy it while it was there?

Sebastian let Ciel sit on a stool at the center island while he worked. The man twirled around the kitchen in a blur of black, only visible because Ciel had the eyes of an angel. Ingredients were gathered, mixed, and shoved in the oven so fast that even the five year old had no idea what was being made. While they waited for the surprise to finish baking, Sebastian sat across from Ciel and they stared at each other.

"We don't really know much about each other..." Sebastian realized aloud. It was odd for him to just make decisions like this, randomly settling down with no clear path in sight. Something about the tiny angel drew him in, and if he was feeling honest with himself he had felt pity and looked for an excuse to stay. But since he was a demon, he wasn't very honest, and he told himself that he was only here for the sweet blood of the angel in front of him.

Similarly, Ciel wondered why he had so freely offered up his blood. Why did he trust this demon so much? Why did he desire his company so? Was he really so desperate for a companion that he would lower himself to the level of a demon? Much less one he had met only a day or so before?

"I like blue," Ciel offered.

"I prefer black. And sometimes red. White occasionally, I suppose, if I must," Sebastian countered. The angel stared at him with an odd expression on his face.

"I think dogs are fine animals," he stated. The man scoffed.

"Dogs. Tsk, an angel would certainly think so! Cats are much nicer creatures." Red eyes glinted as the demon argued.

"Cats can't be trusted. Dogs are at least loyal!" The boy frowned.

"They are also loud, make a mess, and are irritatingly happy," the demon pointedly responded. The angel laughed.

"Only if you fail to train them properly!"

Sebastian scowled, though he didn't really seem upset. His eyes flashed, and with a smirk he reached across the table and began to tickle the child. Ciel gasped and spluttered with giggles.

"Ahahahahahaha! N-nooooooooo! Haha, stop i-it! Noooooooooo!"

Even the demon had to smile as he listened to the peals of laughter escape the boy. He even chuckled warmly.

"This is what you get for being a little pest! Cats are always better than dogs! Admit it!" The man demanded, holding back more laughter as the five year old turned an adorable shade of red.

"N-never!"

"Your choice," Sebastian shrugged and reached for the ticklish spot at the base of the Ciel's wings. The boy absolutely screamed!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MONSTER! N-NO FAIR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kicking his little feet and flailing his arms, Ciel didn't have much of a chance, but he jumped at the slight pause in Sebastian's assault and scurried out of the kitchen. "Catch me if you can!" He called over his shoulder, remembering the times he used to play with Lizzie among the clouds. He was saddened by the sudden realization that he would probably never see her again, but he quickly tried to push it aside and focus on running.

Sebastian stared wide-eyed at where the boy had leapt away. A pleased smirk appeared on his face, and he gracefully vaulted over the counter. He let his demonic abilities rest and chased the boy at a more human speed. Suddenly, he lost sight of the child.

"Ciel?" He questioned. Where did the boy go?

The man stepped closer to where the child had disappeared. He opened the doors on either side of the hallway and peeked into the rooms, but he did not find Ciel in them. The angel wasn't under the decorative table either.

Suddenly, something shifted above him.

Slowly, almost mechanically, the man looked up and found Ciel pressed between the decorative beams of the ceiling. The blue eyed boy squeaked and dropped, but the man caught him. They shared a long look before they both burst into laughter.

Sebastian carried Ciel back to the kitchen. The surprise was just close enough to finished that the demon decided to remove it from the oven. In a matter of seconds, he had the dark brown bread removed from the pan and covered in a fluffy cream and strawberry slices.

"Chocolate cake. Here, try a slice," Sebastian offered and held out a piece of cake for the child to take. Ciel cautiously accepted. "Go on. Try it."

"What is it?" The boy questioned.

"A sweet kind of bread. No animal flesh involved. Completely made of plants," Sebastian assured. The angel nodded and hesitantly took a small bite.

"It's... sweet, like you said... It's... It's good! I like it!" Ciel grinned happily and quickly finished off the rest of his slice. "Can I have more?"

"I'm sure you could."

...

...

"Oh. May I have more?"

"Certainly." The demon gave him another slice. "We'll work on your grammar some other time."

**A/N: Cute? Hopefully? Sorry if there are any glaring mistakes, I'm posting this via IPod during lunch. ^u^**

**Question of the update! What... IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm trying to follow a schedule with my writing now and it's sooooo hard! T^T Also, warnings for some feels in this chapter! Mentions of deaths and talking about demon contracts.**

[CHAPTER 6]

For the next week, Sebastian taught Ciel about being aware, finding available escape routes, and great hiding places for when there was no escape. Even when the duo wasn't training, Sebastian could randomly pop up behind Ciel, cover his eyes, and demand to know certain details of the room. At the end of the eighth day, Ciel could flawlessly describe any room he had been in for a period of more than a minute.

While angels and demons aged slower, they were not limited by human restraints and could learn much faster. They could also form bonds more quickly.

The next week, Sebastian planned to teach Ciel basic self defense before they moved on to anything heavier, and he decided to begin teaching Ciel some human subjects like reading and arithmetic. They weren't strictly _necessary_, but they were still useful skills.

For self defense, they started with a short biology lesson, and Ciel quickly learned the weakest points on a human body. These still usually applied to angels, demons, and reapers, so it was valuable information.

"There are nine main weak points on the body," Sebastian calmly stated to the tiny angel in front of him, in an almost bored tone. He held up a white pointer and gestures to each of the places on the _borrowed_ chart. "There are the eyes, ears, nose, throat, solar plexus, spine, groin, knees, and Achilles' tendon. There are also certain weak points on each of the three spiritual races. One spot, which I'm sure you know of, on an angel is just below the wings. Usually that spot is simply sensitive, making it... ticklish." Sebastian shuddered at using the word. What _had_ he come to? "Striking that area hard enough can even render an angel unconscious."

"What about demons?" Ciel piped up curiously, a bit more free with his words after starting a sort of friendship with Sebastian. They weren't exactly close, but it was definitely more than just _tolerating_ each other at this point.

"Do you know of Faustian contracts?" The demon queried. He waited for Ciel I nod before continuing. "When a demon is in a contract, they form a bond with their current master. This bond is physically expressed in a pentacle signature on the bodies of both parties. Now, mind you, the pentacle was originally something designed for demons. We borrowed that."

"I know. But you're not answering my question," the little angel frowned. His legs swans back and forth under his chair impatiently.

"I was _getting_ to that. Anyway, the bond may not physically hurt the human except when it is placed on them. For the demon, it always burns, signifying how they've tied themselves to something so fragile. If that human is in any sort of danger, the mark will flare. That provides two weak points for a contracted demon. You could strike the human, or you could aim for the demon's contract mark. But, seeing as you're an angel, I doubt you'll hurt a human," Sebastian rattled off. "A demon will also viciously protect what they deem to be theirs, so a demon doesn't _really_ have any physical weak points. In fact, the contract can make a demon stronger than before."

"Why do angels have a weak spot but not demons?" The five year old demanded. It was irritating to find out that his race was physically more vulnerable than their enemies.

"Angels can't be killed unless they've fallen and become evil. Demons can be destroyed. Besides, demons rely on the power of humans and they suffer from the pains of hunger. Angels don't require substance," the red eyed man explained. "Anyway, the main weakness of the grim reapers are their eyes. All grim reapers are extremely near sighted, which is why they wear glasses. If you can get rid of their glasses, it's laughably easy to attack them with their own scythe."

"I honestly haven't had to work with grim reapers before," Ciel mumbled. "Could you tell me about their scythes?"

"You've worked before? When are angels deemed capable of work?" The demon wondered. Demons lived for themselves, but angels were the worker bees of Heaven, who guided humans and helped answer prayers.

"Most angels start working around three. The younger ones usually provide companionship for the older adults that can't have children of their own. Once we reach around seven, we start helping humans our own age. Angels who are fifty or more get the harder jobs," Ciel explained carefully. "I only worked with a reaper once, and that was because my human was going to die soon anyway."

"Do you ever get attached to humans?" Sebastian wondered, knowing he had grown fond of one or two masters himself.

"I did, once. She was eight, so she felt like she could boss me around," Ciel hurmphed. "She really liked my wings, though, and she always apologized if she was mean." The five year old fiddled thoughtfully with the tips of his wings. They had finally healed enough to be removed from the bandages, even if they were a bit sore.

"Why was she special?" The dark haired man questioned, sitting beside the child.

"She liked to play a lot, and she taught me games. She gave me candy, too. She was... was my big sister I never had. I'm an only child, so sometimes I get lonely, but it's okay." The boy's voice had faded to a whisper by the end of his last sentence.

"I see. What was her name?" The man asked.

"She didn't have a name, but all the other kids called her Doll."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

There was a long moment of solemn silence. Ciel sat back, wistfully thinking of his favorite little girl. He knew she was going to die soon because she lived on the streets and she was always very ill. He told himself not to get too attached, but she was so nice that he could help loving her. Her older brothers and sisters couldn't see him, so everyone just thought he was her imaginary friend. For some reason, Ciel couldn't remember the actual reason he had been summoned for Doll. He did remember that he arrived while she had been praying, and when she looked up and saw his wings, her eyes instantly began to glow.

'_You'll be ma' lit'le brotha_',' she said. '_All I have 's older brotha's an' a sister. I always want'd a lit'le brotha', so you git to be 'im_.' Maybe that's what she'd been asking for- someone she could care for, someone littler than her.

Ciel supposed he should have been insulted, but all he felt was love and sorrowful joy. He could remember toddling after her as the group ran through the streets. He huddled up against her late at night, when the air was cold and crisp. He had tried wrapping his wings around her for warmth, but she refused and put her arms around him instead. He was there with her when she lost her first tooth, and he was there with her when she visited the circus. Every day they played together, and every night he fell asleep to her soft snores. He missed her.

Sebastian stared quietly at the little angel, watching the different emotions briefly flicker across his open face. He looked peaceful, if not a bit sad. The demon thought back on all of his contracts in his long, long life, and he tried to remember his favorite.

"There was a human I was quite happy with," he murmured fondly. Ciel blinked out of his daze and looked up to his friend with a curious expression. "A long time ago, there was a boy. I believe he was thirteen, though he might have been younger. Such a happy little thing. His had these bright eyes that lit up whatever room he walked into. I'll never forget those eyes."

"What did you like about him?" The angel asked in a small voice. Thinking of Doll always made his throat a bit dry. He also never really considered that demons could _like_ the people that formed contracts with. He always assumed demons had no feelings at all.

"His spirit. Not his soul, though. His spirit. Though his soul was tasty, I definitely mean his spirit." Sebastian gave a soft smile. "Even when his world was in shambles, he always tried to be happy. He found beauty in just about everything. I remember, we used to sit under his window and he'd sing to the birds. Even when he was in pain he wanted to join in their song. Eventually, we made it outside, and he frolicked among the flowers with such a gleeful expression."

"Why did he make a contract with you?" Ciel queried and smoothed his clothing. Sebastian sighed.

"The people who housed him were performing dangerous experiments on him. They were quite painful, and he called on me to give him a happy life, even if it was short. There were problems with helping him escape, so we had to wait for a time. I had promised him a year, so I stayed with him until I could break him out. I let him have two years for his trouble." The demon toyed with his pointer.

"What was his name?"

"Finnian. He told everyone to call him Finny."

"And was he happy?" Ciel wondered. His wings spread slightly, giving him a more childish look of curiosity.

"Oh yes, quite. He owned a wonderful little flower shop. I helped him run it, because he couldn't keep a plant alive to save his life," the man laughed, warm red eyes sparkling. "He even married. A beautiful woman named Mey-Rin. She was with child when he passed. He couldn't have been happier."

"Isn't it sad, though? They poor child had no father," the angel mumbled.

"Sad? Hardly," Sebastian scoffed. "What kind of demon would I be if I couldn't even watch over my master's offspring? No, I made sure that child had a father."

"You took over his life?" The five year old squeaked, feeling uneasy.

"_Heavens_ no! I made sure Mey-Rin eventually remarried. Her second husband was a young American named Bardroy. He had fought in the military, but he was forced to retire after injury in battle. Bard found work as a chef, as terrible as he was. The child was never without a father, and I watched over the little thing for the rest of its life."

"Oh."

The duo sat in another long silence, both thinking of times long passed.

Sebastian eventually brought up what he had heard before. "You said you've worked with a grim reaper before? What was that like?"

"He was very nice to me, except for the formalness," Ciel shrugged. "His name was Alan. He was sick though, so he died shortly after the case."

"Hmm, that's a shame, I suppose."

"You still haven't answered my question from earlier. What are scythes like?" The boy sighed. He felt tired, like he had flown around the world without resting. There was a kind of weight on his shoulders, and his chest faintly ached.

"They are the tools used by grim reapers to harvest the souls of those on the 'To Die' list. They can been any kind of gardening tool from any time period, past, present or future. One reaper I've seen quite often in this area carries around a chainsaw."

"A chainsaw?"

"Yes. It's an electric box with a rapidly rotating blade. Anyway, all scythes are made from the reapers' special material. They can cut through anything, and only another death scythe could break them."

"I see."

"I think that's probably enough for today. So, tell me! What are the nine vitals points on the body, and what are the weak points of the three spiritual races?" Sebastian smirked, suddenly deciding to wrap up that portion of the lesson.

"Eyes... Ears... Knees..." Ciel thought for another moment. "The solar plexus or chest... Spine... I think Achilles heel? No, tendon... Which one am I missing? Oh! Um, throat and... groin." The angel's wing shifted restlessly as he thought. "For angels, the lower back, beneath the wings. For demons, their human or their contract mark. And for reapers, their eyes."

"Very good. Let's teach you some physical self defense before we continue learning like this. I'm quite tired of this room. Shall we relocate to the ballroom?"

"Certainly."

**A/N: Wow, I feel kinda depressed after that...**

**1. I'm trying to watch Book of Murder and read fanfiction while writing four different stories at the same time. So don't hate me if it takes more than two weeks to update.**

**2. Don't forget to drop by my profile and vote for whether I should start a new story or not. Only four people have voted, and I'm not going to count on the judgement of _four_ people.**

**3. QUESTION OF THE UPDATE! If you were a type of clothing, what would you be? (Ex. Sweat pants, a dress, a leather jacket) Please include the color of said article of clothing, and explain your reasoning. (Or not, cause this is, you know, fanfiction and no one really cares besides me anyways...)**

**4. Have you ever listened the 'There, Right There' from Legally Blonde the Musical? That song is _amazing_. If there were ever a more perfect song to fit Hetalia, I have not heard it. Look up Gay or European Hetalia AMV and you'll understand. I died laughing, I swear.**

**5. I'm learning French! Some of you probably already knew that, but I know from the manga that Sebastian and Ciel speak French, so that might be a lesson in the future. If I have any readers from a French-speaking country, I'd really appreciate some help with that chapter, when it comes.**


End file.
